


Our Heaven

by Wuthering_Shadows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ADORABLE GAYS, Dean "I punched god but died by tetanus" Winchester, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Requited Love, SPN Fix-It, So Bear With me, Supernatural - Freeform, They deserved better, and in heaven, but they're DEAD, cas, cas "I died for my bf but he died a day later" tiel, castiel - Freeform, i haven't written in a while, ok so, so I had to write my own, so ending, soft, spn ending, spn finale, supernatural 15x20, that was so bad I can't Believe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuthering_Shadows/pseuds/Wuthering_Shadows
Summary: Fix-it fic for the finale. When Dean died the only thing on his mind is the regrets of things he could never say. So he doesn't waste the opportunity to make things right when he wakes up in heaven and is greeted by a familiar face.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Our Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> In the words of Balthazar, I wrote a fluffy destiel ending because that god awful writing made me want to smite myself. I was pissed so there may be typos and shitty writing. Please excuse it and I hope y'all like it

Dean closed his eyes as he felt unconsciousness take over him. The pain of the nail piercing through his back fading as his vision clouded with black spots. He was dying, but somehow he felt at peace.

When he opened his eyes, Dean didn't expect to see, mountains of all things in front of him. He had expected he'd go to hell for the things he had done, and if by a rare chance, he did end up in heaven, he would wake up to a good memory. But this place, wherever it was, he hadn't seen it before. 

He dusted off his clothes lightly while taking in the scenery around him. Now that he focused, he could make out the sign of "Harvelle's Roadhouse" flashing at a distance, the impala parked right in front of it. To say he was confused would be a bit of an understatement, but just as he was about to go towards it he heard a familiar voice from behind him,

"Hello Dean."

Not believing his ears, he turned around, his eyes moistening at the sight of his angel, Cas, standing before him. He looked well, still in the trenchcoat of his, hands in his pockets as he smiled. Oh how had he missed that damn smile. That smile which made all of his worries disappear even for a moment. 

"I-", Dean threw himself at him before he could finish his sentence, hugging him tight as if he would disappear any moment. Cas just patted him on the back lightly, like he always did, reasurring him, running his hands through deans hair and whispering,

"It's okay, I'm here."

Dean pulled away reluctantly, still looking at Cas with a shocked look on his face, his hands resting on his waist lightly.

"I thought you were-"

"-Taken by the empty, yes. Jack brought me back."

"Where am I?"

"Heaven.", Cas replied, his eyes crinkling at the corner as a small smile made its way on his face, "Jack remade it, I helped. Instead of reliving your favourite memories, everyone gets to live their own lives here, with the people they love. I thought you would appreciate it. Everyone is here, Ellen, Jo, your parents. I took the liberty of having your car here too."

"Cas I- I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to. I know.", Cas said, putting one hand on Deans cheek as he leaned into it.

Then as if he remembered something, Dean straightened up, his grip tightening on Cas as he looked at his blue eyes,

"No I do. Cas about what you- about what you said that day. I want you to know that you aren't the only one feeling that way. You don't understand how much it has been eating me from the inside. I- I thought you couldn't love me. I tried stopping myself from having those feelings but I couldn't, everytime I looked at you they just kept coming back. And I know I haven't been the best person at expressing them properly, but I want you to know, _I love you too, I love you so damn much_ ", Dean was crying by the time he finished, his voice hoarse as his eyes searched Cas' face for any reaction.

Cas didn't reply, instead choosing to holding Dean's face in his hands and pressing his lips against the others. The kiss saying a thousand words they couldn't exchange. Dean furrowed his brows as he pulled Cas closer by his waist and deepened the kiss.

It wasn't a union, it was a promise, a promise to be there for each other like they always had been, a promise to love and cherish each other. A confession, a declaration, all at once. All feelings being poured into that one kiss as their lips moved against each others.

And while in Cas' arms, Dean had never been more at peace. That's when he realised it really was heaven. _His own heaven._


End file.
